Tinggi Badan
by synstropezia
Summary: Majalah fashion yang Nakahara Chuuya baca adalah neraka sekaligus surga baginya. Eksekutif mafia itu bisa menemukan model baju terbaru, tetapi juga iri karena mereka tinggi-tinggi sedangkan dia boncel kayak toge.


**Tinggi Badan**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, singkat sekali, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dobuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Sebuah ruangan mewah dihuni dua makhluk adam yang kegiatannya bertolak belakang. Dengan AC 28 derajat celcius, stoples keripik singkong, dan dua cangkir teh yang satunya disuguhkan bagi sang tamu, Nakahara Chuuya menikmati surga rasa neraka bernama majalah fashion. Pengunjungnya sendiri beridentitas Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang memiliki kepentingan untuk melaporkan misi. Namun, ia tak enak mengganggu atasannya sehingga menunggu.

Mungkin sekitar dua minggu hal ini berlangsung yang berarti, selama empat belas hari itu Akutagawa sedikit-banyak mengenali Chuuya.

"Cih! Padahal umur mereka sama sepertiku. Kenapa aku malah pendek coba?!" Kesal dengan para model berkaki panjang itu Chuuya melempar majalahnya. Tinggal dibuang, lalu diam-diam dipungut lagi meski Akutagawa memilih berpura-pura bodoh.

Gara-gara sensitif pandangan Chuuya menjadi tajam. Selain para model itu, Akutagawa yang lebih tinggi darinya juga menjengkelkan. Entah dunia ingin mempermalukan dia, susu sapi mengkhianati Chuuya, atau tulangnya anti dengan kalsium, jelas tidak adil apabila Akutagawa yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya malah tumbuh ke atas.

Familier dengan kalimat terakhir? Chuuya paling membencinya, karena iklan tersebut seolah-olah menghina dia. Lantas secara tak sengaja, Akutagawa menjadi saksi dari meninggalnya televisi LED 24 inci usai susu he(ll)oh itu ditampilkan.

"Hoi. Berapa tinggimu?"

"Pemeriksaan terakhir seratus tujuh puluh dua sentimeter." Bohong juga buat apa? Bisa-bisa setelah televisi, malah Akutagawa yang wafat walau niatnya mengobati sakit hati atasan.

"Pasti enak, ya, jadi orang tinggi. Apa-apa serba gampang, terutama mengambil barang."

Kalau Chuuya ke supermarket, ada saja pegawai tak tahu diri yang memanggilnya 'adik' lalu berkata, 'saya bantu ambilkan, ya'. Begini-begini dia itu pengguna kekuatan, lho -bisa memanipulasi gravitasi dan terbang untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi karena mereka memaksa tidak apa-apa, deh -lagian, kasihan juga capek-capek menawarkan bantuan malah ditolak.

**Chuuya menerimanya bukan karena mengakui dia pendek, lho.**

"Aku tidak peduli. Memangnya tinggi badan sepenting itu?"

"Tentu saja penting! Banyak yang meremehkanku mentang-mentang aku pendek, terutama si dajal bia– maksudku Dazai."

Nama Dazai sangatlah sakral bagi Akutagawa. Di mata bawahannya itu panggilan semacam, 'idiot perban' apa lagi dajal biadab tidak ada di dalam kamus. Jika diteruskan bisa-bisa perang dunia tercipta, dan si setan perban alias Dazai pasti ketawa ala antagonis di sinetron.

_"HUAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu!"_

Bicara dalam hati, tetapi terdengar jelas bahkan kencang. Pas _ngomong _mulutnya ditutup kipas, seolah-olah ingin menutupi bau jigong yang jelas-jelas tidak berpengaruh.

"Tetapi Nakahara-_san_ itu eksekutif mafia. Setidaknya kamu tinggi jabatan."

"Tetap saja orang-orang pertama kali melihat dari tinggi badan. Menjadi eksekutif juga aku sering disangka anak-anak." Entah ingin mengiri terhadap apa sekarang. Mata sebiru laut Chuuya kembali memperhatikan Akutagawa yang membiarkannya–selama sang atasan balik normal, kali ini saja ia perbolehkan.

"Dulu kau dididik Dazai, bukan?"

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Dazai itu tinggi. Jangan-jangan jika kau dididik olehku, maka kau jadi pendek juga?"

"Memangnya pengaruh?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku hanya melantur," balas Chuuya ketus memalingkan wajah. Kesal dan malu bercampur aduk dalam wajahnya yang memerah. Akutagawa jelas tidak boleh melihat, lebih-lebih berkomentar walaupun mustahil dilakukan.

Nyatanya Akutagawa tetap tahu, lantas memikirkan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki amarah Chuuya. Majalah yang semula dibanting kembali ia pungut. Jemari pucatnya membalik halaman demi halaman, sampai Akutagawa menemukan yang ia cari–sebuah kalimat motivasi di sekitar halaman belakang, mengenai para model yang jauh dari standar kecantikan masyarakat.

"Lihat, Nakahara-_san_. Majalah ini bilang, 'dunia bukan tentang kecantikan atau ketampanan saja'. Berarti berlaku juga untuk tinggi badan."

"Hah?! Cantik atau tampan beda urusan dengan tinggi badan. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Meski lebih mengejutkannya Akutagawa bisa menyadari hal sekecil itu. Padahal obrolan ini termasuk kondisi normal, di mana biasanya dalam situasi tersebut Akutagawa cenderung peduli pada apa yang besar, dan menarik perhatian saja.

"Karena ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan tinggi badan. Misalnya saja Dazai-_san_." Tanpa Akutagawa sadari ekspresi Chuuya berubah kecut. Contoh itu berlaku untuk Akutagawa seorang. Mana sudi ia disamaratakan.

"Menurutku tidak. Fedora ini adalah hal yang penting untukku, karena berperan dalam menambah tinggi. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja tentang tinggi badan."

"Apa Nakahara-_san_ iri dengan tiang listrik?" Lagi. Rasa heran menghampirinya membuat Chuuya menggeleng. Setelah menemukan _quote_ yang berada di pojok majalah dan tulisannya kecil-kecil, dia mau apa sekarang?

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Tinggi tiang listrik dan manusia beda. Untuk apa aku iri?"

"Hmmm ... wajah Nakahara-san tampan, kok." Sekilas Chuuya menengok karenanya. Bukan dia senang dipuji demikian, terlebih oleh seorang cowok. Akutagawa yang merupakan pemuja garis keras Dazai bisa mengatakan hal baik pada orang lain jelas langka sekali.

Mendadak pula Chuuya berpikir, anak buahnya ini perlahan berubah semenjak Dazai berkhianat. Akutagawa mulai ingin memperhatikan orang lain, dibandingkan terus terpaku pada Dazai yang sebatas menampakkan punggungnya, untuk Akutagawa lihat serta kejar. Jika benar demikian, mungkin Chuuya akan mempertimbangkan untuk sedikit mengurangi emosinya.

"Te-terima kasih. Tetapi Mori-_san _pernah bilang pada Anee-_san_, katanya mungkin aku tidak memiliki pacar karena tinggi badan." Bos mafia itu mengatakannya pada salah seorang eksekutif, yaitu Ozaki Kouyou yang Chuuya panggil 'Anee-_san_'. Baru tiga hari lalu sehingga masih segar di ingatan, dan Chuuya menyesal gara-gara tak sengaja menguping.

"Mudah saja. Nakahara-_san_ tinggal menanam orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darimu ke tanah. Tetapi, jangan lakukan pada Dazai-_san_."

"Solusimu jahat sekali."

"Pada akhirnya mereka mengetahui kekuatan Nakahara-_san_, dan memutuskan tunduk. Dengan begitu kamu tidak akan diledek lagi."

Pendapat Akutagawa membuyarkan hitam yang menggelapkan pandangan Chuuya. Pikirkannya seketika jernih, akibat merasai janggal dari kalimat tersebut. Kata kecantikan, ketampanan, atau tinggi badan bisa digantikan apa pun, lantas dihubungkan dengan penjelasan 'bukan segalanya'. Tiada yang mutlak di dunia ini, dan kemutlakan itu hanyalah ego dari manusia untuk menyempurnakan kepuasan batin saja.

Kemutlakan yang ditanamkan itu hanya menghancurkan diri sendiri juga orang lain, karena seseorang menjadi tidak mengetahui apa yang lebih penting untuknya–Chuuya mana mau Akutagawa menjadi korban, kemudian menyaksikannya diluluhlantakkan kebodohan sendiri.

"Tadi kau berkata tinggi badan bukan segalanya. Berarti berlaku juga untuk kekuatan, dong?" tanya Chuuya sembari bersedekap. Kini giliran Akutagawa yang tidak paham kenapa Chuuya berkata demikian.

"Aku tidak terima. Dazai-_san_ tak akan pernah melihatku jika diriku lemah."

"Kekuatan memang penting untuk membuat dirimu diakui. Hanya saja menurutku, orang-orang di sekitar kita lebih penting karena tanpa mereka, _for tainted and sorrow_ atau _rashomon_ mau digunakan buat siapa?"

"Artinya Nakahara-_san_ memintaku melindungi orang-orang?"

"Bayangkan saja jika Akutagawa tinggal sendirian di dunia ini. Kekuatanmu mau dipakai untuk apa? Meskipun ada orang lain, mana mungkin Akutagawa melawan atau membunuh mereka tanpa alasan jelas, bukan? Secara tidak langsung kau menggunakan _rashomon_ untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu, yaitu Port Mafia itu sendiri."

Jeda sejenak. Chuuya lebih dulu menyulut rokok, kemudian diisap sekali membuat asapnya berkeliaran. Ia hanya teringat pemeran-pemeran film melakukan ini, apabila tengah berbijak ria. Sesekali terlihat keren seperti itu tidaklah masalah. Toh, kapan lagi Chuuya bisa menuntaskan salah satu keinginannya?

Ingin menggantikan Dazai mengajari Akutagawa adalah hal baik, bukan? Lagi pula Chuuya yang sekarang merupakan atasannya. Sedikit memberi bimbingan tentu wajar.

"Karena bergabung dengan organisasi ini kau memiliki musuh yang mengincar kita, sehingga kekuatanmu bisa digunakan dengan alasan jelas. Lalu soal melindungi ..."

"Dazai itu juga termasuk orang lain. Memangnya kau tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi dia?"

"Dazai-_san_ itu kuat. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kuat jika melawan sesama pengguna kekuatan, tetapi sangat lemah apabila berhadapan dengan orang biasa. Masa iya kau mau melihat Dazai terbunuh?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat Dazai-_san_ hidup." Begitupun Chuuya walau tak dikatakan secara gamblang. Sebenci apa pun dirinya terhadap Dazai, ada sedikit rasa terima kasih yang harus diungkapkan.

Terima kasih padanya, karena telah menemukan Akutagawa juga dirinya untuk bergabung dengan Port Mafia. Chuuya menjadi tahu ada orang seperti Akutagawa yang kebaikannya unik, dibandingkan sewaktu masih berada di 'The Sheep' dan dikelilingi kebaikan-kebaikan palsu -Akutagawa jelas lebih jujur dibandingkan mereka.

"Makanya itu orang-orang di sekitarmu juga penting. Sekarang sudah paham?"

"Berarti Nakahara-_san_ juga paham tinggi badan bukan segalanya." Keras kepala dasar. Padahal, topik itu sudah lama basi semenjak Chuuya mengungkit soal kekuatan.

"Yang lebih penting juga orang-orang di sekitarku. Lagi pula kau dan anggota lain melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri. Itu sangat membuatku bahagia."

Entah apa maksudnya. Yang terpenting Akutagawa bisa memberi laporan sekarang.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hai. ini fic ChuuAku ketiga, uhuk. idenya udah ada dari sebulan lalu dan udah dieksekusi dari hari minggu hohoho. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat doang aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan kok~ dan maaf karena ga pernah bales review, ehe. tapi aku selalu SS review kalian kok :)


End file.
